A Frantic Father's Day
by Jennythe3
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Danielle wants to do something special for Danny with the help of Sam and Tucker. A companion fic to Dani's Back. You should read the story to get it, but you don't have to. Contains some character bonding.


**Alright… As promised- A DANNY PHANTOM, "Dani's Back" ORIGINAL- the 2013 FATHER'S DAY SPECIAL! WOOOOO! We've all seen Danny stick up for Danielle, and Danielle help Danny out. But have they had any really special bonding moments that really stick out? Well, this is about what Danielle does on Father's Day for Danny. So… Enjoy. It was fun writing it.**

**This story may be a little "AU" from the original- as this is set around the same time- plot wise- but a different 'time area' (Summer).**

* * *

A young Danielle Phantom sat up in bed, looking around the huge room in the Manson Mansion where she had been staying for awhile. Although it was in a rich home, it wasn't that decorated. Well… Decorated with Danielle's style of things. Sure, it had a chandelier. A huge dresser and a long mirror. It had a comfy bed, and shelves full of books on business things- with few exceptions- that bored Danielle whenever she even thought to check them out.

It also had some very expensive looking sculptures and plants- which Danielle refused to touch in case she would break them. Really, the only items worth using in Danielle's opinion were the bed, the mirror (she's still would like to keep appearances, after all), the large window (for grand escapes), and last but not least- the calendar.

Danielle yawned and stood up in her human form. Remembering the day-to-day routine, she fixed up the bed- just so nobody except those who already knew she was there would realize that they had an 'unexpected' guest. She finished fluffing the pillow, and wandered in front of the mirror.

Her hair was even messier than normal- she had slept with it down, and it ended up brushing a few inches past her shoulders. She grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it in her fingers for a few moments, before she began to comb through her hair with her fingers. After several unsuccessful tries to pull knots out, she glanced around and turned parts of her hair intangible so she could sort it like it had been brushed.

She smiled in satisfaction and pulled her scrunchie out of the pocket in her hoodie and quickly put her hair up in her infamous ponytail. Then, she carefully placed her beanie on her head. "Perfect." She said, despite the messiness of her clothing- clothing that _really_ needed a wash.

She then wandered over to the calendar to check the day. It was June 16th- Father's Day. "Father's Day?" She questioned, eyes widening. Even though she didn't know exactly what the holiday was- she knew it had to be something to do with Dads. So she did what any twelve year old in that situation would do- ask the first person she could find about the holiday.

She quickly looked around and turned invisible, before sneaking through- yes, _through_- the door. She ran toward Sam's door- which, conveniently, was only a little while down the large hall- and snuck another glance around, and pressed an ear to the door. She could hear Sam's mother try to convince the goth to wear something bright and girly, and by what it sounded like, she was failing.

Danielle impatiently waited for Sam's mother to give up, and she stepped away from the door as if she had choreographed it- as she did it the exact moment the door opened. She quickly flew through the door and into the room. Seconds later, Sam got out of her bed and closed the door.

The second she turned around, Danielle turned visible and popped the question. "Sam, what's Father's Day?" She asked which startled Sam.

She had jumped up and almost let out a loud scream, but luckily, caught herself. "Will you stop startling me like that!?" Sam asked, still cranky.

Danielle frowned at Sam's snappy tone. "Sorry." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Sam rubbed her eyes. "Anyways, what'd you come in here for?" She asked, yawning.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Remember? I asked you a question."

"Huh? Oh… I'm still half asleep. Sorry. What was the question again?" Sam asked, trying to push her tiredness aside.

Danielle sighed. "I was wondering what 'Father's Day' was. It said that was today, on the calendar."

That question woke Sam up. "Father's Day? Father's Day is the day a kid shows respect for their dad. It's pretty much a 'dad appreciation day'." Sam paused. "Are you planning on doing something special for Danny?" She asked.

Danielle thought about it for a second, and then nodded. "Yeah. Any ideas?" She asked.

Sam thought for a moment, and then grinned. "Yeah. I have some ideas."

* * *

After several minutes of explaining, they were ready to go. Sam called Tucker and asked him to keep Danny busy- Tucker didn't know exactly what was going on, but agreed. Once Sam got off the phone, Danielle was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "We are so gonna surprise him! He's gonna be really happy… I think." Danielle said. "Do you think he'll be happy?"

Sam was grinning as well, and nodded. "Yup. Now we just have to get everything ready…" She said, trailing off. "Time to call the school. They _should_ let us- considering school's out for the Summer."

"Don't forget to call the others too." Danielle said.

"I won't." She said, opening her phone to call yet another person.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, all of the calls were placed. Both girls collapsed on Sam's huge bed. "Now what?" Danielle asked.

"Now, we wait about an hour or two."

Danielle frowned. "What should we do?"

Sam grinned. "You up for a horror flick?"

That put a grin on Danielle's face. "Yep!" She stated, before both girls took off for the basement.

* * *

"Tucker, why do you keep dragging me everywhere?" I asked my best friend- who was acting really weird.

"I'm not dragging you _everywhere_." Tucker said, arms crossed. "I've only dragged you from Fenton Works to the mall to the water park- then to the mall again and now I'm gonna drag you to the arcade. That isn't everywhere."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it is." I said.

"No. We haven't gone to the pier yet." Tucker said, before dragging me off to yet another place.

* * *

Toward the end of the movie, Danielle was gripping tightly to the seat- wanting to look away so badly but wanting to watch even more. Her eyes were practically glued to the screen.

Meanwhile, even Sam was flinching every now and then as a Cyborg ripped off a Zombie's head.

About ten minutes later, when the credits started rolling, Danielle managed to pry her eyes away from the screen. "That was… Scary." She said, shivering a little bit.

Sam nodded slightly. "But hey, you managed to sit through an entire horror film on your first try." She said.

Danielle nodded. "I'm going to go puke now." Then, she ran off toward the nearest restroom.

Sam simply smiled a tiny bit, knowing that was going to come.

* * *

Me and Tucker were riding around in a huge rollercoaster- Tucker enjoying every bit of it while I was a bit annoyed due to being taken all around today. "Tucker! It's 5 o'clock! When can we stop playing the 'Take-Danny-To-Every-Place-Known-To-Us- Game' and go see Sam and Danielle!?" I asked him.

"When I want to stop playing the game!" Tucker shouted back, before pausing. "Aww man, I just lost The Game!"

It took a moment for it to sink in, and I groaned. "Tucker, you made me lose The Game!"

* * *

After throwing up because of all of the gore, Danielle was fine. "We should really get to the school now." She said, grinning a little bit.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we should." She paused for a moment. "But… Don't tell Danny I let you watch that horror movie." She instructed Danielle.

"Why? It was awesome!" Dani said.

"Because, well, you're twelve. I don't know what he'd say about it." Sam answered.

"Fine… I won't tell him you let me watch that movie. Or that it was your idea."

"That doesn't mean tell Tucker!"

"Aww man…"

* * *

A while later, Sam and Danielle were in the Casper High football field, helping set everything up. After a few minutes, a limo pulled up in front of the school. Danielle and Sam turned their attention to the limo, and ran towards it. "Oh my gosh- they're here, they're here!" Danielle called out, eyes filled with excitement. Sam was excited too- she just didn't show it as much.

The members of Dumpty Humpty filed out of the limo, and Danielle had a huge smile on her face. The lead looked around for a second. "Is the stage ready?" He asked.

Sam nodded, and the band members headed toward the stage.

Then, she quickly called Tucker.

* * *

Tucker's phone rang after they got off of their twenty-second ride, and he answered. "Hey Danny, I gotta drag you to one more place."

I groaned. "Why?" I questioned. "We've been everywhere today- and it's 5:50 something. "

"Trust me Danny, it'll be worth it. It's the _last_ place we are going today." Tucker said.

"Fine." With that said, we headed toward our scooters and I followed Tucker down a very familiar path- to the school.

A little while down the path, I spotted Danielle and Sam at the curb- both of them grinning and Danielle was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I glanced toward Tucker for a second, and he was grinning too. We parked at the curb. "What's going on?" I asked.

Danielle grinned. "Happy Father's Day!" She said, tightly hugging me. Before I could respond, she quickly started to talk. "Come on, come on, come on! I wanna show you something!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the football field.

Sam and Tucker quickly followed behind, while I wondered what the big surprise was.

* * *

"Woah…" I said, staring up at the big stage with the signature Humpty Dumpty instruments and the giant egg.

"Just wait." Danielle said, sitting down in the seat next to me.

Sam was sitting on my other side, and Tucker was next to her.

Then, the concert of a lifetime started.

The band came right out of the egg, and started playing heavy rock music on their many instruments. I recognized the song immediately- it was one of my favorites. 'We Tumble and Fall'.

"You planned all of this?" I asked Dani.

"Yeah! With Sam's help." She said, grinning.

* * *

After the _private_ concert, we got to hang out with the band for a little while- and they were _awesome!_ I just couldn't believe Danielle- and Sam- did all of this. Just for me! "Thanks, Dani." I said to Danielle, for about the twentieth time.

"No problem, dad." I smiled more. Danielle realized she had actually called me dad- usually, due to the awkwardness, she only called me that in public- and blushed a little before hugging me again.

* * *

**Awwww! So cute! Danielle and Sam planned out a whole concert for Danny- and sorry that the concert part was kinda dullsville. I wasn't exactly sure what to do- and I didn't want to write a whole song. I was in a rush to finish this up, before I lost inspiration.**

**But don't you love the Sam and Danielle bonding? I don't have much in Dani's Back, and that needs to change soon. It might. She also needs bonding with 'Uncle Tucker'. **

**So… Tell me what you think!**


End file.
